Missing In Action
by red an blue
Summary: 14 years after the finale. One night when Oliver is on patrol, someone kidnaps him. I plan on it being A LOT better than it sounds... Please give it a chance! T to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville no matter what anyone tells you… **

Green Arrow kicked his assailant's leg and smiled when he was rewarded with a crack and a scream of pain. "Next time you might not want to rob the bank with a silent alarm." He kneed the guy's stomach. "Or not rob the bank at all. Try getting a job. I hear Queen Industries is hiring." The man slumped forward in unconsciousness. Oliver secured the handcuffs behind a lamp post so the guy couldn't escape. Not that he would be able to escape anyways, but just in case.

"Alright Arrow, try not to give yourself away." Chloe's voice cut in through his routine. "Little late for that, don't you think Tower?" Back in Watchtower, Chloe rolled her eyes. "There's a car jacking up on Seventh. Can you handle it, or do I need to call in back up?" "I'm Green Arrow; of course I can handle it. In fact…" Oliver kicked his bike to life. "I'm already on my way." Chloe sighed. "You have a board meeting tomorrow at 8, and Jysella has her recital at 3, then Conner's game at 5. Can Green Arrow handle all that?" "I _wish_ Green Arrow could handle the board meeting, finally get those damn shareholders to listen to me, but Oliver Queen will be happy to handle his kids."

Oliver took a corner at top speed. Chloe sighed. "I wish you would wear a helmet Ollie." Oliver rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "So let me get this straight, you're okay with me flouncing around in green leather at all hours of the night fighting crime, without any special powers, but you want me to wear a helmet when I'm riding my bike? Really?" "13 years ago, I wouldn't have cared if you wore your birthday suit, gunning your Ducati to top speed on the freeway; I would've even enjoyed it, but now? You're 13 years older and you can get hurt a lot easier. I'd like to take some precautions with your life. Not to mention that now you have a family, who would be torn apart if something happened to you. Please just try and understand things from my point of view."

Oliver parked his bike a block away from Seventh Street, far enough so that he could approach the scene quietly, yet close enough so that he could make a quick getaway if needed. He slid his crossbow from the holster on his thigh without making a sound, and held it out in front of him, creeping slowly down the street. "Alright Sidekick, I'll make you a deal. When I quit fighting crime, I'll start wearing a helmet." Chloe sighed, and switched gears.

"Alright Arrow, you should be seeing something soon. Anything out of the ordinary?" "Yeah… It's too quiet. You sure you got this right?" "Are you doubting my skills?" Chloe muttered under her breath, then louder, "Scanner called in a car jacking 3 minutes ago, up on Seventh. According to your tracker, you're on Seventh. Prank call?" "No, there should be a squad car here, or something should've come through on the scanner. Anything?" Chloe frowned. "No, but I'll keep listening. Switch on your camera, maybe I can see something that you can't."

"What, are you doubting my 20/20 vision?" Oliver blinked anyways to turn on the small camera in his glasses that transmitted everything he was seeing to Watchtower. "There, see anything?" "Not yet, turn slowly so I can get an idea of the place." Oliver complied, and started turning slowly so his wife could see all around him. "You do realize I feel like a complete idiot doing this, right?" "I bet you won't feel like an idiot if it saves your life." Just then Chloe spotted something. "Oliver, what about…" Oliver didn't hear the rest of what Chloe was saying because the next thing he knew his head was connecting with the cold pavement and he was knocked unconscious.

**A/N: Yes, I am crazy for starting another story when I have 2 others that desperately need to be updated, but I love this story so much, so I thought I'd share it with you guys. Review, and I hope you enjoyed the craziness! :) **


End file.
